Most of existing upright floor stand for guitar is made by bending and welding a hollow iron pipe or a solid iron rod, when in carrying, they are usually disassembled into several major parts for packaging. After placing a musical instrument, a guitar-protecting fork arranged on top of the guitar stand usually prevents the musical instrument from falling down or slipping out by using a simple interceptor, shown as FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram on an existing stand for guitar, having a plurality of following defects:
1. the guitar-protecting fork on top of the guitar stand uses a simple interceptor to prevent the musical instrument from falling down or slipping out, such an operation is dull and inconvenient;
2. two telescopic rods adjust a fixing height relying on loosening or tightening a knob, an operation of using the knob is inconvenient;
3. a load-bearing fork is inconvenient to fold and accommodate, thus occupying space;
4. a whole volume of the stand for guitar in storage is overlarge, thus it is inconvenient to carry out.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.